Unconditional Love
by Abbi-Rose
Summary: Bella gets off the plane from Florida to find Alice her best friend and her brother Edward with her instead of her father Charlie. bella and edward fall for eachother the moment they see eachother, but dont realise until later after he goe back to med school. Sorry not much of a summary, but please read it should get interesting. not sure where im heading with this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I deleted this story just now and am re-writing it. The name is going to be changed also, hopefully everyone enjoys it better now than they did before, it will make more sense I'm finished and should also help me write more onto it **

**Chapter 1: where am I going?**

"Bella… Bella... come on it is time to get up." Mum, Renée, is calling me.

Today I am leaving the sunshine here in Phoenix, and moving to my fathers, in Forks, Washington where it rains 99% of the year, at least I know one person other than Charlie out there, Alice, though we haven't really talked much lately I text her the moment I made up my mind to move to my dad's. She called me instantly and sounded so happy, I haven't seen her since I was 12 and stopped going to visit Charlie because mum got too lonely while I was away, I used to love seeing him, but when I left I knew it was like a constant reminder of when mum packed her and I up and left him because he wouldn't leave his business of cabinet making there for someone else to run and re-open in Florida, I was 3 at the time so I don't remember the day too well, but I know it broke dad's heart to see us leave.

I got up went for a quick shower and got dressed then looked at the time; it was 5:31… OH MY GOD. Why did she wake me up this early? The plane doesn't leave till 11. I should have looked at the time when I first was woken. I suppose that she wants to spend a little more time with me, well at least she can help me finish packing. The sun isn't even up yet.

I look like my mum with big chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, although mine is long and hers short, mum is part albino and doesn't look it but I am white… really white… so I look like a albino and she doesn't, I really don't fit in much anywhere. Whilst packing the extremely small amount of winter clothing I own whilst making a mental note to buy more winter clothing

"I thought you had already finished packing dear" she commented.

"No" I mumbled "nowhere near" I joked mum gave a little laugh then walked out of my room.

It is now 7:30.

"Mum is it time to go now?" I ask slightly saddened at the thought of leaving my mum .

"Yes it is. Say bye to Phil" she tells me.

When we got to the airport mum was crying and telling me to be good and call her the moment I got off the plane. The trip was 4 hours to Seattle and 1 hour in a small plane to Port Angeles, then another hour drive down to Forks. That's from memory anyways, hay its been 4 years since I made this trip. My carry on item was a parker. When I got of the first plane I had a 15 minute wait till the next plane so I was able to call mum. She was confused when she first answered and figured it was me calling. But when I told her that I had a few minutes till I had I had to get in the next plane she was kind of glad that I had called then she told me that she had to go cause she had to pack to leave herself. Then she reminded me that I would have to call her mobile or e-mail her from now on. Or until they found a new house. When I hang the phone up as they started to call people to start boarding the plane… lucky timing I guess. When we finally landed I saw a small pixi like person running and screaming my name, it only took me a minute to realize it was Alice running towards me, and I started running screaming her name until we collided into each-other's arms weeping from joy, she was my only friend, and I had missed her so much, soon enough I noticed 2 males standing nearby watching us, she noticed to.

"Bella, that's Jasper and Edward" she said waving them to come closer and then introducing us formally, forgetting that I already knew Edward.

Then it occurred to me that Charlie wasn't there, and then I remembered I needed to turn my phone back on, when I did I found a missed call with a message left, it was Charlie telling me Alice was picking me up with Edward Mason-Cullen and Jasper Hale her boyfriend, also saying he was sorry but had to work, which I understood.

I don't remember Edward much, other than he was a pimply 14 year old and was quiet, always, always playing his piano, I used to love listening to him play when I was over playing with Alice in her room, they lived in a tiny 3 bedroom house back then, but had built what seemed to sound like a mansion from the texts I had gotten from Alice in the first year after I stopped visiting.

As we walked to the car after picking up my luggage at the turn table thing everyone's checked luggage came through on Alice chatted about how amazing it will be now that I've moved to Forks, when we started heading for a shiny silver Volvo, it was an expensive car, and was kept impeccable. Jasper called shotgun and Edward headed straight for the driver's seat leaving Ali and I in the back, Edward popped the boot so I could put my bags in and then waited for me to climb in and shit the door before speeding off.

"Slow the fuck down" I yelled "your gonna cause an accident"

He smiled back at me through the rear view mirror and sped up. "you obviously are used to old peoples driving" he laughed, Jasper joined him but stopped laughing as soon as he saw Ali glaring at him, it was my turn to laugh. About 45 minutes later we sped past the welcome to Forks sign, not that I really got to see it. Soon enough we pulled up out front of a big white house. That made me curious.

"Where are we, this isn't my dad's house' I asked

"didn't he tell you he bought a new house and rented his old one out to old Billy Black and his son Jacob" Edward stated matter of factly

"no" was my short answer

**A/n: So what you think? It's a re-write of one of my other stories if it sounds familiar that's probably why. But come on people I wanna know how I've done with it so far? Review PLEASE!**

**Abbi-Rose xx 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My new home

We drove around the house to find a big spacious garage. There were only two cars in the garage, one was off to the side, and was a really old looking Chevy Ute that was a faded red colour, and the other car was a bright green Holden Sportwagon.

"He bought that one for you" Edward said.

"How do you know?" I ask

"He asked Ali what sort of car you like and what color's you like, and had me go with him to pick it up yesterday" Edward replied.

Then I realized that I had been in love with this car since it came out last year, had saved up almost enough to pay for one out right, so looks like Ali and I will be going on a mad as shit shopping spree, damn I hoped she loved shopping.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled while rushing into the garage to where we're standing

"Dad" I yelped in surprise as he wrapped me into a tight hug, Charlie wasn't the type to show emotion, I guess he had really missed me "How have you been?"

"Great, Sue, you remember Billy's friend Sue, well she's been coming round every other night and cooking me dinner, so you know I've been eating properly, I think everyone that knows me that lives on the res wants to look after me, well Billy doesn't live on the res anymore, his son Jacob caused a lot of trouble and they decided to leave, so I rented them the old house" Charlie rushed out "Oh I want you to stay away from Jacob too, he's trouble"

I only nodded "Can you show me where my room is?" I asked Charlie before turning to Ali, Edward and Jasper "I'll call u later to hang out, I'm tired and need some sleep" the boys nodded while Ali gave me a hug before leaving.

"Come on kid, lets get you to your room before you fall asleep" he said picking up my luggage and leading me into the house "I was thinking of renting the rooms upstairs out, and then got the call from you saying you were going to move in, you have the second master room up there, and then there is another spare room which I thought you could use as an art room" he explained as he led me upstairs showing me his room, the spare room and my bedroom lastly.

I gasped at how big the room was, it had a mattress on the floor, which didn't bother me, it meant I could decorate the room how I want and also buy my own bedroom sweet, which I'm sure Alice would be happy to do, the room had an ensuit and a walk in wardrobe, which made me happy I wouldn't have to worry about sharing a bathroom, and have a closet taking up the room in the bedroom part.

"thankyou dad" I said "for taking me in so short of notice"

"wasn't a problem Bells" dad said trying not to show to much emotion, he then left me to have a quick sleep

***few hours later***

I had just woken up and started texting Ali

_Hey Ali, thinking we need to go shopping tomorrow, B_

_Yay, I love shopping. A_

_Awsome, will pick you up at 8, B_

_Sweet, did you wanna hang for a little while with me, Jaz and Ed. A_

_Sure, want me to come over? B_

_Naa we'll come to you. A_

About half an hour later Ali and the boys got to my house, we just hung out chatting about how life had been, I learnt Edward was studying to be a surgeon, Jasper and Alice had been together two years next week, Ali wanted to go to uni and study fashion so she could design her own line, she is amazing with fashion. I told them I wanted to be a writer, and a chef so I could write my own cookbook.

**a/n: so let me know what you think. Would really like to know if you people out there are enjoying this story? I know it's kinda a drabble, but I promise it will start getting interesting soon, still have no idea where this story is going, but would love for people to join me on this ride**

**remember to review! **

**Abbi-Rose xox 3**


End file.
